Tootie and the Twerps
by musicalprincess3491
Summary: Set in Timmy and Tootie's freshman year of high school,Tootie's name appears "mysteriously" on the "Top Thirty List." Will Tootie just use this for her own purposes or will Timmy and Remy's wish battle or Tad's sudden attention change her motives?
1. Welcome to Dimmsdale High

Chapter One: Welcome to Dimmsdale High!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

When Tootie walked in the doors of Dimmsdale High for the first day of her freshman year she froze. She was nervous as any freshman would be on their first day of high school. She took a deep breath and marched forward. She began to calm down as she saw the familiar faces of her classmates that she had known since elementary school. She noticed how each one of them had changed. Sanjay had filled out and was really muscular now. He also had gotten contacts which made his dark brown eyes more visible. Elmer's boil went away between sixth and seventh grade but had been replaced with a slew of zits that were partially covered by a mop of greasy red hair. AJ's little crop of hair did not stop him from finishing at the top of their eighth grade class last year or enrolling in almost all AP classes this year. Chester got his braces off in the beginning of seventh grade around the same time Tootie had hers removed. His blond hair now fell to his tan shoulders. However, he still reeked of dead opossums. Gross!

As she walked down the hall, she kept eyes peeled for Timmy. Where was he? Then she heard a familiar high pitched voice to her left. That horrible familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach returned as she turned to see Trixie Tang gossiping away to Veronica. Tootie thought she was going to be sick. Trixie was as beautiful as ever if not more beautiful. Tootie knew that Timmy would start chasing Trixie again as he done for so many years. What hurt Tootie the most is that she knew that there was no way she could ever compete with Trixie looks wise. Sure, she had changed some over the years but in no way she considered herself pretty. Plus, Trixie was a junior and she was a freshman. What chance did she have against a junior?

Tootie turned away from Trixie and continued walking down the hall. She hadn't noticed that her shoe lace had come untied. Within a few paces of where she stopped, she tripped and fell forward into a boy. Her glasses flew off in the process so she couldn't see who she knocked over.

"Sorry" she said as she looked for her glasses.

Then, she saw them. She picked up her lavender horn rimmed glasses that she had had since elementary school and put them back on. Then, she jumped up when she realized who she was on top of.

"Oh, sorry, Remy!" she blushed.

"Well, that was some way to begin high school!" Remy blurted out sarcastically as he got up and smoothed his while polo. He then looked at his attacker. "Tootie? Is that you? I didn't recognize you at first with the bangs but I like them."

"Thanks, Remy" Tootie said as she bent down to lace up her converse, "Have you seen Timmy?"

"No, I'm afraid not" Remy replied.

"Thanks anyway! See ya later!" Tootie continued on her way.

"See ya!" Remy called after her.

Tootie was relieved that Remy had grown out of his snobbiness in middle school but she still found it strange the way he muttered to his bright purple watch. She shook the thought and went into the office to pick up her schedule and locker number. She walked up to the desk and flipped through the freshman stack for her schedule. She soon found it. Her locker number and combo were printed in the top left hand corner.

"Locker 135, 16-45-03" she murmured to herself as she walked out.

She looked at her schedule: Civics, Algebra II, Biology, English I, P.E., Choir, Spanish I. Once again wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into two tall people.

"Sorry" she said as she looked up to see Tad and Chad glaring down at her.

"Watch it, freshman!" barked Tad.

"Tad, how about we teach her some respect for upper classmen?" Chad proposed.

Uh oh, thought Tootie.

"What a splendid idea, Chad" Tad replied.

They both grinned and moved on either side of her grabbing her arms and guiding her out into the crowded hall. Tootie knew that it was useless fighting being only five feet tall. There was no way she could take on two six foot tall, muscular junior boys. She wondered what humiliation she would be subject to. She looked around. The trash cans couldn't be opened so they wouldn't try stuffing her into one. They couldn't bring her into the guys' bathroom and they couldn't go into the girls' bathroom so a swirly was out of the question. Tootie was very familiar with torture. Her older sister, Vicky, had tortured her in every possible way before she left for Firestone University.

Then she saw Trixie and Veronica and she realized what was going on.

"What are you two doing with that girl?" Trixie asked.

"She needs to learn respect for her upper classmen" Tad answered.

"We thought you would like to do the honors" said Chad.

"Now aren't you two sweet?" said Trixie, "I would love too. Veronica, do you have any ideas?"

Veronica whispered something to Trixie. Tootie knew this wouldn't be good. Tad and Chad still held on to her. Trixie smiled and pulled her make-up bag out. She pulled out a tube of red lipstick. Trixie picked Tootie's face up and colored the tip of her nose red then removed her glasses and drew red vertical lines above and below her eyes. She replaced Tootie's glasses and put some lipstick on and around Tootie's lips making them appear big and clown-like.

"Now" Trixie said to her, "Get everyone's attention and say 'Trixie Tang is fairest of them all.' Got that?"

Tootie nodded and Tad and Chad let go of her.

"Excuse me, everyone, may I your attention?" Tootie said.

Everyone in the hall turned and stared at her.

"Trixie Tang…is… the fairest… of them all" Tootie said as tears started to form.

Tootie then darted towards the bathroom through a crowd of snickering and whispering teenagers. Tears blurred her vision. She couldn't make out faces or see where she was going. She bumped into someone, again.

"Tootie?" said a familiar voice, "What happened to you?"

Tootie removed her glasses and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She put her glasses back on and looked up. Timmy stood staring at her with confusion in his deep blue eyes.

"Timmy! I-I" She couldn't get anymore words out.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she continued running. She couldn't believe Timmy saw her like that! He looked absolutely perfect this morning with his pink hat turned backwards, perfectly messy brown hair, and those beautiful, blue eyes! Well, she looked…she would know in a minute. She burst through the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a clown! To make things worse, her tears had smudged the lipstick around her eyes so she looked like one of those sad clowns in those paintings. She walked over to the sink and took off her glasses. She turned on the water and muttered to herself, "Welcome to Dimmsdale High, Tootie."

Thank you for reading chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two is coming soon. In the mean time, read a good book, get some fresh air, and see a good show. Peace out for now!


	2. Blog, Blog on the Web

Chapter Two: Blog, Blog on the Web

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

Timmy opened his locker and began placing things inside. He sighed and looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him. He lifted his left wrist where he sported three wrist bands: a pink one, a green one, and a purple one which were really Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Gee" Timmy said, "I wonder what happened to Tootie."

"Maybe she was doing a clown act and everyone hated it" Cosmo said.

"You idiots!" Wanda cried, "She's a victim of bullies!"

"Bullies?" said Timmy, try to figure out who would bully Tootie.

"I thought Francis was in the big house!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I don't think Francis would do something like that" Timmy said, "It looked like something that Vicky would do, but it couldn't have been Vicky because she's at college. All I know is that it was a girl that did that to Tootie because guys don't carry around make-up."

"Help Tootie?" Poof asked.

"Sure, I guess I could help her, but I don't wanna get involved with any bullies" Timmy replied, "Maybe I can help her feel better about herself. She looked pretty humiliated."

"How are you gonna do that?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something" Timmy said as he shut his locker and turned to go to his first period class.

As he walked down the hall he wracked his brain for ideas on how to make Tootie feel better. He couldn't think of anything. The bell still hadn't rung for first period yet which gave Timmy an opportunity to slip into the bathroom and ask Wanda a question. As soon as he locked the door to the stall Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed into themselves.

"I wish this stall was sound proof" Timmy whispered.

There was a poof.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"I need your advice" Timmy said, "What makes girls feel better?"

"Oh, this about Tootie. Well, from it looked like to me, I think this is a self esteem issue. She probably feels bad about herself now" Wanda said.

"So, I should do something to make her feel better about herself?" Timmy asked.

"That's right, Sport!" said Wanda.

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell.

"That's the bell" said Timmy, "Time to go to class. I wish this stall wasn't sound proof anymore."

There was another poof. Then the three fairies turned themselves back into wrist bands on Timmy's left arm. Timmy quickly slipped out of the bathroom and hurried to class.

In her US History class, Trixie was checking the Dimmsdale High blog and IMing Veronica on her lavender Dell laptop. She clicked a tab that said "Top Thirty." She grinned when she saw her name on the top of the list. She IMed Veronica, _Guess who's the most popular in school? _

_Who? _Veronica asked.

_Me, of course. _Answered Trixie.

_Of course. _Replied Veronica. _You are the most popular girl in school. _

Veronica pulled up the list on her baby blue Dell. She scrolled down. She shrugged and typed to Trixie, _I made number ten. _

_Congrats. _Trixie replied. _There aren't any other interesting people on the list. Just a bunch of seniors. _

_Of course. _Veronica added. _They just make the list because they're seniors. Some of them aren't pretty at all. _

_Tell me about it. _Said Trixie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timmy and AJ were walking to lunch together. Timmy was trying to have a conversation with AJ but AJ was too caught up with something on his iphone. Timmy couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you looking at that is more interesting the special edition Crimson Chin?" Timmy asked looking over AJ's shoulder.

"It's the school blog" replied AJ, "There's a list called, 'Top Thirty' which rates the top thirty most popular girls. Mostly seniors though. Trixie's on the top. No surprise there."

A light bulb went off in Timmy's head. This is it. This is how I can help Tootie feel better about herself. I'll wish her on the list, not higher than Trixie of course.

"Dude, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys in the cafeteria." Timmy lied.

"Alright" said AJ, "See ya in a few."

Timmy darted as fast as he could to the bathroom. He slipped into a stall and sound proofed it with a quick wish. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "I wish Tootie was on the 'Top Thirty' list."

I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Chapter three is on the way. R&R!


	3. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter Three: Let the Games Begin!

By Friday Tootie's head was spinning with exhaustion. Lunch was a relief. She could kick back, goof around with Remy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer and subtly flirt with Timmy. She slowly walked towards the cafeteria with in her lunch in hand. As she approached the double swinging doors that led into the cafeteria she saw Timmy! He was walking from the other direction clutching a brown paper bag which contained his lunch. He saw her and smiled! She couldn't believe it! He was smiling at her! A good feeling suddenly rushed over as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Hi, Timmy!" she said as she approached him.

"Trixie" Timmy said as if he was in a trance.

"Huh?" Tootie responded.

Then, that good feeling went away as quickly as it came as she heard a familiar laugh. She turned around to see Trixie laughing with Veronica. She felt like an idiot! Timmy wasn't smiling at her, he was smiling at Trixie! Tootie thought she was going to be sick.

Then, Trixie approached the double doors where Timmy was standing. He couldn't move. Trixie and Veronica had stopped laughing.

"Hi, Trixie" Timmy said.

"Uh, who's the twerp?" Trixie asked Veronica.

"Timmy Turner. He went to Dimmsdale Elementary and Dimmsdale Middle with us" Veronica answered.

"Oh! Now, I recognize you. I didn't recognize you at first with your pink hat turned backwards, Timmy" Trixie said then looked at Tootie, "And you're Vicky's little sister. You know, you look nothing alike."

"Gee, thanks" Tootie said in sarcastic tone.

"You got my name right!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I?" responded Trixie, "You're so cute!"

Tootie rolled her eyes.

"Me? Cute?" Timmy was in disbelief.

"Of course, silly" Trixie said, "You know what? Why don't you sit with us?"

"What?!" Tootie and Veronica said the same time.

"But Trixie, he's a twerp. Shouldn't he sit with his twerpy friends and Twerpette over here?" Veronica argued.

"Hey!" Tootie exclaimed.

"I'm number one, remember? So, if say Timmy sits with us, he sits with us!" Trixie barked.

There was a brief silence.

"Now, come on Timmy. Let's go eat" Trixie said in a sugary tone while adjusting her purple cardigan.

"Sure" said Timmy.

Trixie, Veronica, and Timmy went into the cafeteria leaving Tootie stunned and angry.

"She said he was cute?" Remy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Tootie cried.

Remy felt bad. He knew it really wasn't funny. What if Timmy had broken the rules? Not only could he loose his fairies but Cosmo and Wanda could be in serious trouble if Jorgen found out that they really had Poof all these years. Even though it had no effect on him and Juandissimo, Remy still felt like he should help Timmy.

One day in sixth grade when Remy had gotten tired of kids liking him for his money and not himself, he decided that he was going to find a real friend instead of an entourage. He saw Tootie sitting by herself at lunch and decided to go sit with her. They had never spoken before and he had a feeling that she would be different from the others. Fortunately, his intuition was correct.

Over the next year, he and Tootie became best friends. In addition, he and Timmy were getting along better than before. Soon, that old rivalry that he had with Timmy morphed into a strong friendship. He and Timmy could really relate to each other since they both had fairy godparents. They saved Fairy World together a few times. Even, Juandissimo and Cosmo got along occasionally.

Remy stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, Toot-A-Lu. I know that you like him. I was laughing because Timmy is an idiot for falling for that crap."

"Yea" said Elmer, "We all know how fake Trixie is."

"Timmy doesn't" Tootie said.

"Timmy is just blind by infatuation. He'll come around eventually" AJ reminded her.

"Thanks" Tootie replied.

A girl with bleach blonde hair and pale blue eyes was walking in the direction of their table. As she was passing by she caught Chester's eye.

"Kasha" he said in a smooth tone, "I'm free tonight. How about we catch a movie?"

The girl stopped in her tracks then turned to Chester and said, "In your dreams, Twerp."

She continued walking. Chester had a look of defeat on his face, "Why can't I get girls?"

"Because you smell like road kill" retorted Sanjay, "Seriously, would kill you to take a shower?"

"I shower" argued Chester, "Twice a month."

"Ew!" the five of them said in unison.

"Hey! The Top Thirty list has been updated" said AJ.

"Oh, AJ, why do you look at that? It's just a stupid thing the Populars came up with to reinforce their popularity" Tootie groaned.

"Oh really?" AJ handed her his iphone, "Look who's number thirty!"

Tootie screamed and dropped the phone on the table.

"Careful!" cried AJ, "This is my third iphone. My mom will kill me if I break another one."

"Sorry" said Tootie, "I just can't believe that I'm on the list. This has to be a joke of some sort."

"This is probably another one of Trixie's tricks." Remy said; however he had a feeling that there was magic behind it.

"That would explain why she's flirting with Timmy" Tootie said.

"You should get her back" said Elmer.

"You're right, Elmer. I can't let her push me around like I did with Vicky." Tootie affirmed.

"Count me in, Toot-A-Lu" Remy said.

"And me" added AJ.

"Me too" chimed Sanjay.

"I'm in" said Chester.

"Don't forget me" exclaimed Elmer.

"Great. Any ideas?" asked Tootie.

"I have an idea" replied Remy, "What if we beat Trixie at her own game?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Tootie.

"I mean, you become fairest of them all" explained Remy.

"Get higher than her on the list? That's impossible. She's number one. Reality check, Remy: I have no chance of being number one" retorted Tootie.

"Not if you don't try" argued Remy, "It won't be easy, but we've got your back."

"Think of the good you could do with that power" added AJ.

"Plus, you could get Timmy's attention" inserted Sanjay.

Sanjay's remark had Tootie convinced, "Alright, I'll do it."

Hope you enjoyed chapter three. Chapter four is coming soon and things will heat up. In the meantime, enjoy life and R&R!


	4. The Audition

Chapter Four: The Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or any of the songs featured in this chapter.

Remy had to get to the bottom of this. He had to talk to Timmy. Luckily, they had free period together. He found him outside on the patio on his laptop. He marched over and sat down next to him.

"Timmy, I need to talk to you" Remy said sternly.

"Uh, okay" Timmy replied.

"In private" Remy added.

The two of them got up headed into the bathroom. After making sure that they were alone, Remy wished the door sealed and the bathroom sound-proofed.

"Alright, what's up?" Timmy asked.

"I've noticed some strange phenomena today" Remy replied.

"Oh? Like what?" Timmy said innocently.

"Well, Tootie making the Top Thirty List and Trixie flirting with you" Remy answered.

"Oh that!" Timmy cried, "I won't lie to you. I wished Tootie on to the list but I have nothing to do with Trixie flirting with me though it was pretty sweet."

"Well, that's one less rule than I had thought you'd broken" Remy retorted.

"What are you talking about? I know the rules. 'Magic can't be used to win a completion.' FYI: I just wished her into the completion. I didn't wish her to number one" Timmy argued.

"Do you think we'd still be here if he had broken the rules?" Wanda inquired.

"Probably not" Remy answered, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, can you believe that Trixie wants me?" Timmy chirped.

"No, I can't" Remy replied, "It doesn't seem right to me."

"We have a mucho bad feeling about Trixie" Juandissimo added.

"Sorry, sweetie, I have to agree with Juandissimo and Remy on this" said Wanda.

"Trixie meanie" said Poof.

"What's going here? Are you leaving me for this nub?" Cosmo shouted.

"That's sexy nub to you" Juandissimo retorted.

"I love you, you idiot!" Wanda said to Cosmo.

"Anyway, be careful, okay? I don't wanna see you get hurt" Remy said.

Timmy sighed, "Alright, I'll be careful. Anyway, I have to go. Auditions for the fall musical are next week."

"Musical? Since when do you sing?" Remy asked.

"Since Trixie asked me to audition" Timmy answered.

Uh oh. Remy thought. Timmy can't sing! Is Trixie trying to humiliate him? On second thought, this could be good for Tootie. Remy had a plan.

"What's the musical?" he asked.

"Wicked" Timmy replied, "Trixie thinks I would make a good Fiyero."

Remy had to fight really hard to hold back a laugh.

"You should audition. You're really talented. Plus, not that many guys do the musical. We both have a good shot. Oh, and tell Tootie too. Wicked is her favorite musical, you know, and she's a really good singer too" Timmy said.

"Alright, I'll do it" Remy said.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you guys there" said Timmy, "I wish the door was unsealed and the walls unsound-proofed."

Poof! Timmy pushed the door open and left. Then Remy and Juandissimo slipped into a stall. Then, Remy muttered, "I wish Timmy had an amazing singing voice!"

Poof!

Tootie took a deep breath before walking into the auditorium Monday afternoon. She looked around. There was a fair crowd sitting in the audience. She turned and looked at Remy. He smiled.

"It's going to be okay, Toot-A-Lu" he turned towards the front row, "Timmy!"

Timmy turned around and gestured to two seats on his right, "Hey, guys! Down here!"

Tootie froze. Timmy's here? Remy gingerly guided her down the aisle. Remy sat down so that there was an empty seat between him and Timmy. Tootie gave Remy a sarcastic "gee thanks" look and sat down between the two boys.

"So…Timmy, I didn't know you auditioning for Wicked" Tootie said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Heh…yea…well…Trixie convinced me to audition. She's auditioning too. She'll be here in a minute" he gestured to the two empty seats on his left, "she asked me to save seats for her and Veronica."

Tootie breathed deeply. There was a brief a silence. Then the silence was broken when Trixie and Veronica burst through the door.

"Timmy!" she called as she strutted down the aisle to the front row.

Then, she saw Tootie, "Oh, it's you."

"Thanks. That's real good for the self esteem" Tootie retorted.

"Just so you know" said Trixie, "I always get the lead and I'm probably going to get Elphaba. Oh, don't worry; I'm sure you can get Nessarose or perhaps Madame Morrible."

"Thanks" said Tootie before rolling her eyes and turning away.

"May I please have everyone's attention?" said an older man, "For those of you who don't me, I'm Mr. Doyle, but you can me JD. I'm going to pass around audition packets. In it are excerpts from two of the songs in the show. 'Defying Gravity' is the girls' audition song and 'Dancing Through Life' is the boys' song. We will do a cold read tomorrow. Now, Ms. Brahms will go over the audition songs to with you to make sure you are all familiar with them. Then, we will start hearing people."

After ten to fifteen minutes of running the audition songs JD addressed the group, "Do we a volunteer to go first?"

Timmy bravely raised his hand.

"Thank you…" JD began.

"Timmy, Timmy Turner" Timmy said.

"Thank you, Timmy" JD said, "Now go stand center stage and give us the best you've got."

Obediently, Timmy took his place on stage. He nodded to Ms. Brahms to begin. He took a deep breath and sang:

The trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lessons  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live the unexamined life

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can slough it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Tootie and Trixie's mouths fell open. Neither of them knew that Timmy could sing so well. Remy just smiled. Everything was falling into place. Everyone applauded as Timmy returned to his seat.

"Thank you, Timmy" JD said, "Now, why don't have a lady sing?"

There was silence. JD looked around the room. Then he spied Tootie. "You! Be a brave soul!"

"Me? Uh…sure" Tootie said as she got to go on stage.

"Thank you…" JD began.

"Tootie, Tootie Hopkins" Tootie said.

"Thank you, Tootie" JD said.

"This outta be good" Trixie snickered to Veronica.

Tootie took a deep breath and nodded to Ms. Brahms to begin. Tootie looked directly at Trixie and sang:

Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!

I'm through accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so!  
Some things I cannot change,  
but 'till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love, I guess I've lost!  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!

Tootie smirked at Trixie as she confidently marched off the stage and back to her seat to the thunderous applause.

I hope you enjoy chapter four! Chapter five brings new twists and is coming soon! R&R!


	5. I'll Stab Your Back If You'll Stab Mine

Chapter Five: I'll Stab Your Back If You'll Stab Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

Wednesday morning Tootie, Remy, and Timmy decided to get to school early so that they could see the cast list before anyone else. As they walked up to school at 7: 15 they noticed that they weren't the only anxious cast members. Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad were also approaching the doors of Dimmsdale High. The seven of them all met up at the doors. Trixie and Tootie exchanged glares. Tad and Timmy both stepped forward to open one of the doors. They grabbed handles of adjacent doors while glaring each other.

"Ladies" said Tad gesturing inside but keeping his gaze fixed on Timmy.

"After you" Timmy added not breaking his gaze either.

Then Trixie and Tootie bolted through the doors and down the hall. Veronica and the four boys followed behind them. They made several turns while trying to push each other down. Finally, they saw the double doors of the auditorium before them with the cast list posted on the right door. Tootie was barely ahead. As she sped up to get to the cast list, she tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on the ground. The others froze. Trixie bounded past her to the cast list. She scanned the list for her name.

As Tootie was getting up, Trixie turned around, smirked, and said, "Well, I got, what I wanted."

Tootie sighed and took a deep breath as she walked over the cast list.

"It's going to be okay. I'm lucky to be in the show" she muttered to herself

She looked at the top of the cast list and placed her finger next to "Elphaba" and moved it right. Then she let out a piercing scream.

"I got Elphaba!!" she cried.

Remy ran up to the cast list with Timmy right behind him and looked, "Congrats, Toot-A-Lu! I got Boq!"

"I got Fiyero!" chimed Timmy.

"Like I said" Trixie said coldly, "Madame Morrible is what I wanted."

No one paid Trixie any attention. Instead, they all went up to check the cast list. Veronica got Glinda, Tad got the Wizard, and Chad got Dr. Dillamond.

"I can't believe you got the lead!" AJ cried.

"Neither can I" replied Tootie.

"That's insane!" exclaimed Chester.

"Yea, I heard that Trixie has gotten the lead since her freshman year" Sanjay said.

"Do you think that this will move you up the list?" asked Elmer.

"Probably" said Tootie, "Let me check. AJ, can see your iphone?"

AJ handed her the phone, "Just be careful with it."

Tootie's mouth dropped when saw the list. She had moved up to number twenty! Up ten places in a little over a week! She thought things couldn't get any stranger. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Was that Tad coming over to their table?! Tootie turned to Remy.

"Please tell me, I'm seeing things" she said.

Remy turned around and saw Tad, "Sorry, I see him too."

"Why is he coming over here?" Tootie asked.

"I don't know" replied Remy, "Just go with it."

"Do mind if I sit with you?" Tad asked politely.

"Oh, um, not at all" Tootie said and scooted towards Remy.

"Thanks" Tad sat in the empty space between Tootie and AJ.

Tootie awkwardly looked at her food for a few moments, not sure what to say. Tad looked around at the five other guys at the table. Finally, Tootie broke the silence.

"So, how come you're not sitting with Trixie today?" she asked.

"Well, your performance at auditions totally impressed me and I thought I would sit with the next big star in school" Tad answered smoothly.

Tootie laughed, "Next big star? Yea, right. I just got lucky, that's all."

"No way" argued Tad, "You're very talented."

"Thanks" said Tootie, "Wait a minute, don't you like Trixie?"

"Huh?" said Tad.

"As in you have a crush on her as you had since forever" Tootie added.

Tad smiled at her, "Oh! Well, I did, but not anymore. I've found someone much better."

Then it hit her, "Whoa! Do you mean me?"

"Unless, you're not the same girl who nailed the lead in the musical and number twenty on the Top Thirty" Tad replied with a flirty tone.

"That's very sweet of you" said Tootie, "But I like someone else."

"Forget about Turner" Tad replied.

"How do—" Tootie began.

Tad cut her off, "Everyone knows about you two."

Tootie looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone knows that you like him but he's too clueless to figure it out. Also, I've heard that there's the possibility that he likes you too but he's in denial" Tad sighed, "What I've been trying to say throughout this whole conversation is, forget about him for awhile and give me a chance. Please?"

Tootie looked around. All eyes were on her. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Remy for help. He kept his expression non-indicative. Tootie was on her own this time. She thought for a minute and realized that if Timmy saw her with Tad, he would be really jealous. She figured that Tad was planning on using her to make Trixie jealous anyway. So, she thought it would be a fair trade. She turned back to Tad and replied, "Sure."

I hoped enjoyed chapter five! Chapter six is coming soon. Be prepared for more drama. For now, relax and don't forget to R&R!


	6. Electric Tension

Chapter Six: Electric Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

Timmy couldn't take it anymore! Tootie and Tad had been together three weeks. He had a feeling something wasn't quite right. He marched into the bathroom and slipped into a stall. He sound proofed it and shouted, "I can't stand it!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Wanda.

"That nub Tad is using Tootie. I know it. I don't know why she's with him. I thought she was smarter than that. I just…if he hurts her in anyway, I'll make him sorry!" Timmy cried.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" Cosmo teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Timmy cried, "I'm just worried about Tootie. I don't wanna see her get hurt."

Cosmo and Wanda burst out laughing while Poof just stared at them. This made Timmy even angrier.

"Besides" Timmy fumed, "I've got Trixie. So why would I be jealous?"

"Sorry, sport, there's nothing we can do about Tootie and Tad. You know the rules, we can't break up true love" said Wanda.

"Nothing huh? I don't think so. It's not true love. I've got an idea" replied Timmy.

"Oh?" chimed Wanda.

"I wish that every time Tad touches Tootie he gets an electric shock!" Timmy said loud and clear.

"Sweet!" Cosmo cheered while Wanda groaned and rolled her eyes.

Poof!

Later in the cafeteria the three couples, Remy, and the other four boys all sat at one table. Everyone could feel the tension between the four Ts. Veronica and Chad exchanged confused looks. Remy had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer just whispered amongst themselves. Timmy broke the silence, "So, Tootie, how are things between you and Tad?"

"Things are great. Tad is great." Tootie put her arm around Tad while keeping her gaze fixed on Timmy.

"Yow!" Tad pulled away.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little static?" Timmy teased.

"That didn't feel like static" Tad replied, "It was strange."

"Yea, that was pretty strange" Remy gave Timmy a "I know what you did" look.

"Well, Timmy and I are great" Trixie grabbed Timmy's hand while staring at Tootie and Tad.

"Tonight, after rehearsal Tad and I are going practice 'Wonderful' over and over again" Tootie grabbed Tad's hand and squeezed it tight. Tad winced in pain.

"Trixie, how would you like to help me practice 'As Long as Your Mine'? I need help with the harmonies" Timmy said while looking at Tootie.

The four Ts exchanged tense expressions. Remy decided to change the subject, "So…have there been any changes to the Top Thirty list?"

"Well, I finally moved up from number fifteen to number twelve" Tootie replied.

"I'm still number one" Trixie snapped.

"I'm still Elphaba plus I'm dating the Wonderful Wizard of Dimmsdale High" Tootie snapped back.

"I'm dating the _cutest _boy in Dimmsdale High. A total prince charming" Trixie rebounded.

Remy sighed in defeat and turned away from the bickering girls. Things had gotten bad. There was a four way jealousy war afoot and the performance of Wicked was getting closer by the day. Unfortunately, things were bound to get worse.

That's all for chapter six. Chapter seven is on its way. Peace out and R&R!


	7. The Slumber Party

Chapter Seven: The Slumber Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

As Tootie arrived home from rehearsal one Friday evening, she noticed a familiar dark red car parked in the driveway. Oh no! Vicky's home for the weekend! She had to avoid her house that weekend. Where could she go? Remy's house of course. He had let Tootie stay over at his house many times to avoid Vicky. She pulled out her cellphone and called Remy.

"Hey, Toot-A-Lu, what's up?" Remy answered phone.

"Vicky's home for the weekend. Do mind if I crash at your place while she's investing mine?" Tootie asked.

"Yea, no problem" Remy replied, "Hey, I have an idea. How about I invite all of the guys over tonight? You can have first pick of the guest rooms."

"Sure. That would be fun. I have to grab some stuff first. I'll see you in a few minutes" said Tootie.

"Thanks again for letting me take refuge here for the weekend. There was no way I could handle Darth Vader at school and Voldemort at home" said Tootie.

"No problem. What are best friends for?" replied Remy.

"Alright, enough of the 'thank yous.' Let's get on with the gossip" Sanjay said.

"Okay, okay. The whole make-Timmy-jealous-by-dating-Tad thing is not working. He's still with Trixie and Tad is getting annoying" Tootie said.

"What happened to 'I'm dating Mr. Wizard! Ooh, la, l! Aren't you jealous, Timmy?'" AJ asked.

"Let's just say he's as smart as Chester is hygienic" Tootie retorted.

"Hey!" cried Chester.  
"He's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. So what? Neither is Timmy" Elmer reminded her.

"Tad is shallower than a puddle. All he talks about is himself and his car. He _loves _his car. Timmy isn't completely brainless" said Tootie.

"I can see how that can get old" Remy said.

"Thank you" responded Tootie.

"So after you dump Tad, what are you going to do?" asked Chester.

"I don't know" said Tootie.

Tootie removed her glasses and cleaned them on her shirt. Remy looked at her. She looked different without her glasses. That gave Remy an idea.

"Hey, Toot-A-Lu, hold on!" Remy cried, "Don't put your glasses on yet."

"Why?" Tootie asked.

"I have an idea. Take your hair down" Remy replied.

"Ok" Tootie pulled her ponytail out.

The five boys dropped their jaws.

"What?" Tootie asked.

"Wow" said Remy, "Too bad Timmy isn't here. He would go nuts if she saw you."

"The good nuts or the bad nuts?" Tootie began twirling a strand of hair.

"Definitely the good nuts" said Chester, "You know, if you lose interest in Timmy, I'm available."

"Chester," Tootie began as pulled her hair back, "Unless you take a shower and brush your teeth five times, no girl will go out with you even if you are the last guy on earth."

"That's what I've been telling him for years!" Sanjay cried.

"Anyway, you all will get the pleasure of seeing me without glasses and my hair down in the show. Well, I do wear my glasses in the beginning of the show but that's it" Tootie said.

"Okay" said Remy, "So, how are you with the music?"

"I'm good mostly. It's just 'As Long As You're Mine'. You know, the duet with Timmy. We're having trouble with the harmony. I can't tell if it's pitch or something else. We sound fine separately but when we sing together it just doesn't sound right" Tootie replied.

"Get to the auditorium early on Monday and run it a few times with Timmy before we have to change in our costumes for dress" Remy suggested.

"Good idea but how in the heck am I going to get Timmy away from Trixie? She's become a possessive monster over him lately" said Tootie.

"I'll take care of Timmy" Remy reassured her, "I'll be right back, bathroom."

Tootie gave him an "I'm-not-sure-of-what-you're-up-to-but-I-trust-you" look as he got up went down the hall and into the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom with the door locked, Juandissimo poofed back into his original form.

"What are you thinking? You know the rules by now!" Juandissimo exclaimed.

"Yea, I know the rules. I'm not going to make him fall in love her. He will do that on his own" Remy replied.

"How is that going to happen when he has the beautiful Trixie Tang?" Juandissimo asked.

"I'm just going to change his definition of beautiful" Remy replied.

"I'm not following you, Amigo" said Juandissimo.

"Remember Shallow Hal?" said Remy.

"That's brilliant. Why didn't you wish for that sooner?" retorted Juandissimo.

"Because I just thought of it" snapped Remy, "Anyway, I wish that Timmy would see girls only for their inner beauty!"

Poof!


	8. A Different Perspective

Chapter Eight: Looking at Things from a Different Perspective

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or the song featured in this chapter.

Timmy couldn't take it anymore! Trixie was driving him crazy with her possessiveness and jealousy! He couldn't remember the last time he was able to hang out with his friends. It had gotten to the point where he had wished himself sick for the weekend just to avoid seeing her. Trixie had to have him at her side at all times or she would call him every five to ten minutes to make sure that he wasn't with another girl and to hear him tell her that she was pretty. He missed goofing off with Tootie and the guys. He was dating the hottest and most popular girl in school and was completely miserable.

He arrived at school on Monday with the hood from his hoodie pulled up over his head and his pink hat stashed in his pocket in an attempt to hide his face. He hoped he could avoid Trixie for as long as possible until he could think of way to break up with her without getting himself killed in the process. He approached his locker and looked around. No sign of her yet. He let a sigh of relief was he opened his locker. "So far, so good" he muttered to the Cosmo and Wanda wristbands on his left arm.

"Hi Timmy!" said a voice.

Timmy jumped and turned around fast. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it wasn't Trixie. Timmy pulled down his hood, tousled his hair, placed his hat on backwards. He looked at the girl who said "Hi" to him. She had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark eyes, and porcelain skin. She kind of looked like...

"Tootie, is that you?" Timmy asked flabbergasted.

Tootie looked at him like he was crazy and adjusted her glasses, "Yea, same old, nerdy me."

"Nerdy? You don't look nerdy to me" Timmy said. Nerdy? What was she talking about? She looked beautiful today.

"Thanks" said Tootie blushing, "Anyway, we need to work on, As Long as You're Mine. Our harmony is really bad. I was thinking that maybe right after school before we have to get ready for dress we could run it a few times."

"Yea, sure" said Timmy

"I've gotta go. I guess I'll see you after school" Tootie said.

"Uh, yea, see---Trixie!" Timmy screamed in terror.

Trixie came up to him and cornered him at his locker. Timmy gave her a big, fake grin. Not only was she intimidating but today she looked…well, monstrous. Her face was covered with big red zits and her hair was so big and frizzy that she looked like the bride of Frankenstein. Did this happen because he had been sick all weekend?

"So, you're sick all weekend and next time I see you, you're flirting with her?" Trixie cried.

"Trixie, we we're just talking about the play. It is next week after all" Timmy said.

"Sure it is" Trixie retorted, "That's the only reason you're talking to the girl who's number five on the Top Thirty list."

"Number five?" Tootie interjected. She hadn't checked the list since Friday. She had gone up a lot in less than two days. Her break up with Tad must have been big.

"That's right, Twerpette. You're number five. If you dare to try and get yourself voted higher, you better watch it" Trixie threatened, "Come on, Timmy."

Trixie grabbed Timmy's arm and dragged him off. Timmy winced in pain from Trixie's strong grip and Tootie gave him a sympathetic look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Timmy walked into the auditorium after school Tootie was already waiting for him with Remy sitting at the piano.

"Hey" said Timmy.

"Hey" replied Tootie, "Remy volunteered to play for us."

"Cool" said Timmy.

"It's no problem" Remy said.

"Let's get started" said Tootie.

"Good idea" laughed Timmy.

Remy began to play. Tootie took a deep breath and sang:

Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Then it Timmy began:

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Now, they both sang:

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Now, they were both really into it. Timmy sang passionately:

Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

They moved closer together and grabbed hands:

And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Tootie's cheeks were bright red now. She smiled and Timmy said his line:

What is it?

Then Tootie replied with her line:

It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked

For a moment, Timmy and Tootie just looked at each other smiling. Then Remy broke the silence, "That was amazing, guys."

"Thanks" replied Tootie, "Were there any pitch issues?"

"No, not all" said Remy.

"Sweet" said Timmy.

"You know, I don't think you two ever had any pitch issues on this song, it's just before both weren't into it. It only works if both of you are into it" Remy explained.

Just as Tootie was about to respond, Trixie burst through the door. Tootie dropped Timmy's hand.

"Ah ha! I knew there was something going on with you two!" Trixie screamed.

"No!" cried Tootie, "It's not like that!"

"Yes, it is like that" said Timmy, "I'm sorry Trixie I wanted to let you down gently but I see that's not possible. First, I need my freedom and frankly, you're not giving it to me. Second, I realized something. I realized that you're not as pretty as you seem. Tootie is the real beauty and should be at the top of the list. Trixie Tang, we're through!"

Both Trixie and Tootie stood with their mouths open for a minute. Then Trixie turned to Timmy and broke the silence, "What?! No one breaks up with me, you Twerp!" then she turned to Tootie, "I warned you, Twerpette, you messed with me. Now you're gonna get it. "

Timmy and Remy stepped in front Tootie.

"I don't think so!" Timmy cried.

Trixie had daggers in her eyes, "Just you wait, Twerpette, I'll get you. I'll get you when you don't have your Twerpy protectors around."

Trixie turned and stormed off. Then Timmy turned to Tootie and said, "You're gonna be fine. We won't let her get you."

"That's really sweet of you" Tootie replied, "but you didn't have to lie about me being beautiful."

"Tootie, it's not lying" Timmy said sincerely, "It's looking at things from a different perspective."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope enjoyed reading chapter eight as much as I enjoyed writing it! Chapter nine is coming soon! Wishology this weekend!!! Yay! R&R!


	9. Poisoned Apple Cider

Chapter Nine: Poisoned Apple Cider

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

The night before opening night Trixie was fuming with rage. She paced back and forth in her large bedroom thinking. Veronica, who was sitting on the bed, watched her nervously. Trixie had never been this determined to take someone down before. She feared that Trixie would go to far this time.

"Veronica!" Trixie yelled, "Don't just sit there and stare at the wall! Help me think!"

"Trixie," Veronica was now terrified, "I don't think this is a good idea with the show tomorrow."

"You don't think?! Of course you don't think because you're not thinking! Now think!" Trixie barked.

Veronica remained silent. Trixie paced for a few more minutes before suddenly stopping.

"I got it!" she cried so loud that it made Veronica jump.

"Got what?" Veronica asked.

"A plan, Moron" said Trixie.

Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted to know so she pretended she did, "Oh! What's your plan?"

"I'll make some of my mom's apple cider and give it out to the cast tomorrow at lunch time" Trixie began.

Veronica was confused, "How is homemade cider revenge?"

"Let me finish!" Trixie said, "Twerpette's glass will have a little something special in it."  
Veronica had a bad feeling in the pit of stomach, "Special something?"

Without saying anything, Trixie left the room. Veronica sat on bed wondering what Trixie was doing. Two minutes later, Trixie came back with a small prescription bottle.

"This," Trixie explained, "Is my dad's sleep medication. One dose of this knocks him out solid for the whole night."

Uh oh, Veronica thought, was Trixie going to do what she thought she was going to do.

Trixie read her mind, "That's right. I'm going put some of this in Twerpette's cider. I'm going put in just enough so that one sip puts her asleep until the following morning."

"But Trixie," Veronica said, "Tomorrow night is opening night. She's Elphaba. I'm Glinda. You can't have a Glinda without an Elphaba."

"Oh, Veronica, silly girl, JD is prepared as always. I'm the understudy remember?" said Trixie.

Veronica forgot about that, but Tootie was a better Elphaba than Trixie.

"Trixie, what about the show? The show won't be as good without her. Think about the good of show before you do something you might regret" said Veronica.

"Veronica, don't play Jiminy Cricket on me" snapped Trixie, "I don't care about the good of the show. I care about me and getting the spotlight."

Veronica gasped in horror. Trixie always said nasty things but she had never sunk as low as to condemn theater before. Veronica knew what she had to do. She got up off the bed, walked towards the door, opened it, and said,

"Trixie, you've gone too far this time. I'm not letting you jeopardize the show. Unlike you, I care about the good of the show."

Veronica walked out of Trixie's bedroom and to the front door.

"Fine! Leave! Traitor! If you try to stop me, then Kasha will be Glinda!" Trixie screamed.

Veronica ignored her, walked out the front door, got in her car, and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch the next day, Trixie came into the cafeteria with a bag of thermoses filled with apple cider. She walked over to her usual table, placed the bag down, cleared her throat, and announced in her sweetest and most innocent voice, "Attention Wicked cast and crew, today I brought everyone some homemade apple cider in personalized thermoses as an opening night gift."

Veronica who was sitting with Kasha and Amy at a far table muttered, "Uh oh."

Timmy, Tootie, and Remy got up together from their table and walked towards Trixie with caution. Was she serious? Was it a trick? They didn't know. When Veronica noticed the threesome heading towards Trixie, she got up and bolted across the cafeteria in an attempt to intervene. Unfortunately, as she was running she bumped into Marcus, a sophomore on the wrestling team, which caused him to spill his tray of food and fall on top of her. Pinned to the ground, she watched helplessly as Trixie pulled out three personalized thermoses and handed each one to the respective person. The threesome looked down at their thermoses then at each other. They thanked Trixie and walked back to their table. As she was getting up, Veronica heard Remy say, "I'll take a sip to see if it's okay."

Remy put his thermos to his lips and took a sip of cider.

"Mmm, that's really good" he said taking another sip.

"If Remy says fine, then I guess it's ok to drink" said Tootie.

Veronica's heart sank. Marcus, who was not the most graceful of people, was still on top of her legs. With pained look on her face she watched as Tootie raised her thermos to lips and took a sip.

"That is good" she put a hand on her head, "Why do I suddenly feel sleepy?"

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Timmy asked.

"No, I slept f---" Tootie didn't finish her sentence.

Tootie yawned and fell backwards. Timmy caught her just in time.

"Tootie!" he cried, "Are you alright?"

"I-I" Tootie muttered as she fell asleep in Timmy's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's chapter nine! Stay tuned for chapter ten!


	10. Show Time

Here is the final chapter of _Tootie and the Twerps_. I apologize for the really long wait. These past several months were extremely busy for me. Without further ado, I give you chapter ten! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Show Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents.

As soon as the final bell rang, Timmy burst into the nurse's office. He ran over to Tootie's side. She was still asleep. A few seconds later, the five guys came in the nurse's office. They all crowded in the small room. Timmy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Please, squeeze back" Timmy pleaded, "Hard. Please, Tootie you have to wake up, it's opening night. I can't go out there without you. Please, Tootie!"

Nothing happened. Timmy and Remy exchanged worried looks. If Tootie didn't wake up by show time then Trixie would take her place. They both shuttered at the though of Trixie singing "Defying Gravity." Trixie could sing but couldn't belt like Tootie could. Without Tootie the show would be a failure. Timmy couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He had to do something.

"Remy, can I talk to you for second?" Timmy let go of Tootie's hand.

"Sure" Remy replied.

The two of quietly stepped out of the nurses office. Then they quietly slipped across the hall to an empty class room and sealed and sound proofed the door behind them. The fairies poofed to their regular forms.

Then Timmy cried out, "I'll wish her awake! I'm idiot for not thinking of it sooner!" he cleared his throat, "I wish Tootie was awake!"

Pbbbbbbbbbbb!

"Oh, now what's wrong!" Timmy moaned.

"Beats me" said Remy.

Wanda poofed up the rule book and magically flipped through it before she could the page.

"According to the rules, our magic has no effect on drugs" she said.

"Drugs?" Timmy was confused.

"How do you think she was knocked out, Moron" retorted Remy.

"I don't know" Timmy whined, "Well do we do?!"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, Sweetie, except wait for her to wake up" explained Wanda.

"We don't have that long! Curtain is in two and a half hours! The show will tank without her! I will tank without her!" Timmy screamed.

"Calm down, Romeo! We can't afford for you have a heart attack too!" said Remy, "Now, why don't go back calmly  and try to wake her up another way."

"Seriously? Magic can't even wake her up! What are supposed to do?" cried Timmy.

"Just trust me" Remy reassured him.

After Timmy calmed down, the two of them rejoined the others in the nurse's office.

"Sanjay, do you have your trumpet with you?" Remy asked.

"Of course" he replied.

"Perfect!" said Remy, "Can you play 'Reveille'?"

"Duh" said Sanjay, "Army brat, remember?"

Sanjay pulled out his horn, stood next to Tootie, took a deep breath, and played "Reveille" as loud as he could. He played two or three times before giving up.

"Nothing!" cried Timmy.

"Relax" said Remy, "AJ, why don't you use your electroshockey thing to wake her up?"

"No worries, Timmy" said AJ, "This thing keeps Chester in class; it should wake her up instantly."

"So that's why I can't fall asleep in class anymore!" said Chester.

AJ took his place at Tootie's side, he pulled his shocker out from his pocket and attached it to Tootie's finger. He switched it on. They all watched the unconscious Tootie jump from the electric shock but not wake up. With disappointment, AJ turned off the machine and detached it from Tootie.

"What if I licked her face?" suggested Elmer.

"Ew! No!" said Timmy.

"Can I pour water on her?" asked Chester.

"No, she's going to be on stage in two hours" Timmy replied.

"I'm out of ideas" said Remy, "Come on, Timmy, we need to get back stage anyway."

"Your right" Timmy sighed, "Sorry Tootie."

He walked over to bedside, lean over, and kissed her square on the lips. He turned away. As he was walking out the door, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Timmy, where are you going?" said Tootie.

Timmy turned around, "Tootie!" he ran to her, "You're awake, but h--Duh! The kiss!"

"Come on, we don't have for your stupidity, we need to get ready!" said Remy.

"The show!" cried Tootie as she jumped out of bed, "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Where is Tootie?" cried JD

"I don't know" answered Trixie as she examined Tootie's first costume, "Maybe she's sick or something. If she's not here within the next few minutes, I can over her part. I am her understudy after all."

"Don't get your hopes up, Trixie" warned JD, "Now get dressed."

As soon as JD left the room, Trixie put aside her own costume and pulled on Tootie's. She examined herself in the mirror.

Just then, Tootie burst through the door with her green make-up on and the tub in her hand. Trixie turned around. They both stared at each other for a minute before Tootie broke the silence.

"Get out of my first costume!" barked Tootie.

"No, you get out of my green make-up!" Trixie argued.

"No, it's my green make-up! Now get out of my first costume!" Tootie raised her voice.

Trixie walked to Tootie and said with a glaring expression, "Take off the green make up."

"Make me!" Tootie glared back at her.

Trixie pushed Tootie to the ground hard. Tootie looked at her tub of green make-up and said, "You want this so bad? Then take it!"

She pegged the green make-up at Trixie's stomach with the force of a Major-League pitcher.

"You...are...gonna...get...it...Twerpette..." Trixie said between wheezes.

In the blink of an eye, the two girls broke into a fierce cat fight. In the midst of it all, JD walked in.

"Ladies!" JD cried, "Enough! This is undignified! Trixie, give Tootie her costume and get into yours! Tootie, in the future, do not be late!"

"Yes, sir" the girls said at the same time.

* * *

Finally, it was show time! JD walked on stage to quiet down the excited parents and students in the audience.

"Welcome everyone to Dimmsdale High's production of _Wicked_." said JD, "You all should be very proud of these young people here on the stage. They have worked so hard on this show. Please silence all cellphones and please no texting during the show. Thank you! Now, I give you _Wicked_!"

JD took his place in the front row and the lights went down. Backstage, Tootie took deep breaths as the overture began. Then, she felt someone grab her hand from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Relax" whispered Timmy, "You're going to be great. I know it."

Tootie smiled, but before she could reply Timmy kissed her.

Then she broke away.

"What's going on?" asked Timmy.

"I need to get on stage" laughed Tootie as she turned towards the stage.

* * *

The show could not have gotten better if Timmy or Remy had wished it too. The audience clapped for ten minutes straight or at least that's what Tootie thought. As Tootie was taking off her make-up off Trixie cornered her in the sink.

"Listen up, Twerpette!" Trixie snapped, "You were good tonight, but don't let it get to your head. You just got lucky when you got this part. So, don't think you're gonna get another lead while I'm around. Next time, it will be me playing the lead!"

"They're isn't going to be a next time for you, Miss Tang!" said a stern voice.

The girls turned around. Standing in the doorway was Principal Waxelplax and Veronica.

"I was tipped off that you gave Miss Hopkins apple cider that was spiked prescription drugs" Principal Waxelplax said.

"What?!" Trixie glared at Veronica, "You're gonna pay you traitor!"

"There will be none of that!" said Waxelplax, "Now, passing of drugs plus attempted poisoning of another student, Miss Tang, I have no choice but to expel you. You are prohibited from school grounds and all school functions. Your father is waiting for you right outside. He and I will escort you out."

"What about the show?" cried Trixie.

"Mr. Doyle has already found a replacement for you. Now, come along" Waxelplax gestured towards the door.

Waxelplax took a defeated Trixie out of the bathroom leaving Veronica and Tootie alone.

"I don't get it" said Tootie, "Why would you betray Trixie and help me?"

"Let's just say that Trixie finally crossed line" replied Veronica.

"Okay?" Tootie still looked confused.

"Look, just because I helped you does not mean we're friends. I'm still a junior and you're still a freshman. Once we step out of this bathroom you don't talk to me, I don't talk to you, and we won't have any problems ever again" said Veronica.

Tootie smiled, "Understood."

* * *

When Tootie walked out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the six boys. Her and Timmy exchanged a passionate kiss. Then, Tootie was swarmed with a wave of "Congratulations, Toot-A-Lu."

"Thanks" she said.

"It's not just because of the play" said AJ, "The new "Top Thirty List" is in and you're number one!"

"What?!" exclaimed Tootie, "How? Last I checked I had barely made the top ten."

"Must have been your stellar performance" said Remy.

Tootie smiled.

"List or no list, you're still the fairest of them all to me" said Timmy.

"Oh, Timmy!!" Tootie planted a big one on him.

When they finally broke apart Tootie asked, "What's going to happen to Trixie?"

"I heard that her dad was going to cut her off and send her to military school" said Remy.

"Military school?!" laughed Tootie.

"It's true" said Sanjay holding up Mr. Tang's business card, "Mr. Tang asked me to have my stepdad call him with the names of some of the toughest military academies in the country."

"Well, serves her right" said Elmer.

"Yea" agreed Tootie.

"Alright, enough talk about Trixie" said Timmy grabbing Tootie's hand, "Tad and Chad are having a party at their place for the cast and crew, and their friends. Let's go!"

"Yea! Party! Party!" shouted Chester.

"Come guys" Tootie smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the finale to _Tootie and The Twerps_. I once again apologize for the long wait. Thanks for being so patient and sticking with me! Happy New Year!!!!!!


End file.
